Loveless Fairy Tales
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: All the Loveless characters put there own personal spin on clasic fairy tales
1. Rapunzel

**Ritsuka Let Down Your Hair**

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a handsome young prince, his name was Ritsuka. He was a kind young man, with a gentle disposition, who would never even give the slightest consideration to raising his hand to anyone. His mother the queen, on the other hand, was another matter entirely. She was a wicked, cruel woman, with not the slightest thought for her people.

She even went as far as to lock her own son up in a high tower in a hazardous forest, where, she thought, no one would find him.. She would rarely visit him, and when she did, she would beat him. Yet he always welcomed her with open arms.

One day he was looking out the window of his tower, when he saw a man being chased by a pack of wolves. The little prince ran down the stairs to the little door his mother came through.

"Quick you can take shelter here!" he called to the man.

The blond man ran into the building, and the young prince slammed the door behind him.

"Sir, what happened? Are you hurt? Why did you come this deep into the woods?" Ritsuka asked in a rush.

"To see you," the man replied.

"Wh-what?"

Soubi bowed. "I apologize for the wait my, Prince Ritsuka."

"W-who are you?"

"My name, is Agatsuma Soubi. I am here to rescue you, and take to some place safe."

"We can't leave here," the boy said panic rising in his voice. "When my mother would realize I was missing there's no telling what she would do, not to mention, you saw those things chasing you in the woods and I can almost grantee there's more in there."

"Ritsuka! Ritsuka!" a voice called from up stairs.

"Quick hide in here," the boy said ushering the older man into the kitchen. Then the boy ran up stairs. "Coming, mother," he called.

For what seemed like eternity to Soubi, but, in all actuality, was just a few short minutes, all he could hear was the sound of a woman yelling, things being thrown, and, the most awful one, Ritsuka's cries of pain and pleas for her to stop.

Shortly after they ceased, a bloody and battered Ritsuka. One arm hung limp at his side as his other clutched opposite shoulder, as blood dripped from his fingers.

"Ritsuka," Soubi breathed upon seeing the shape said boy was in as he stumbled into the kitchen .

"Don't worry its not as bad as it looks, I've been through worse," he said as if trying to shrug it off, before wincing in pain.

Soubi grimaced at the very thought of how bad worse must have been.

"Although I hate to bother you," Ritsuka paused for a moment, before continuing. "M-my shoulder, its dislocated, and that's really hard to fix by myself, would you be willing to help me?"

Soubi nodded. "I'll do anything for you."

Ritsuka raised an eyebrow. "Come on. I have a first aid kit in my room," he said motioning with his head for Soubi to fallow him.

He led the man to a small room, with only a small bed and dresser in it.

"It's under the bed," Ritsuka told him, sitting on the floor.

Soubi removed a large box, which, despite its size, contents only covered the bottom.

"Okay whenever you're ready," Ritsuka told him, "I just need you to pop my shoulder into place then I can handle it from there."

"No, please let me treat your wounds," Soubi asked hesitantly.

"It's fine. I can handle it. It wont be the first time," he added bitterly.

"Please, Ritsuka, I just want to help you," Soubi pleaded.

Ritsuka hesitated for a moment before giving a small nod.

Soubi smiled sadly, and pulled the boy onto his lap. "I'm going to pop your shoulder into place on the count of three, okay?"

Ritsuka nodded and braced his free hand on Soubi's knee.

"One. Two. Three!" Soubi quickly jerked the boy's injured shoulder, causing the boy to yelp, before relaxing against Soubi's chest.

"Good, now, show me the rest of your wounds," Soubi said quietly.

"I can do it myself don't worry," Ritsuka whispered as he stood up, gazing at the floor.

"No please let do what I can to help you."

Ritsuka looked up into pleading eyes.

"F-fine," Ritsuka removed his bloodied shirt to reveal dozens of dark purple bruises and lacerations, ranging from fresh, still oozing blood, to light remnants of scars, the cause of which seemed to range from knife wounds to glass and porcelain, to one that almost looked like it had come from a fork, across his chest, arms, and back.

"Some of these are pretty deep," Soubi whispered softly, tracing a finger over one of the older scars.

"I have supplies for stitches if that's what you're asking," Ritsuka told him, as he closed his eyes and laid down I in front of the man. "They're in the first aid kit."

Soubi nodded, and rooted through the box for the supplies for said stitches. "Is it okay if I do this?" he asked, holding up the needle and thread.

"Being that you're so insistent on not letting me do anything," the boy sighed. "Its fine.

"Soubi gently took one of Ritsuka's arms. "Do you have anything to numb it?"

Ritsuka frowned and shook his head. "I ran out of pain killers a long time ago. The only thing you can do is try and distract me."

"How?"

"Tell me why you came here."

Soubi threaded the needle. "Of all the things you could hear about, you ask about boring old me?"

"I don't get a lot of visitors, so I'm curious why you're here."

Soubi cleaned the first cut. "To save you," he said making the first stitch. They tell stories of a handsome young prince, held captive by the cruel queen." He moved on to another cut. "Out of curiosity I ventured into the woods, to see if it was true. Then, I was attacked by those animals, and that's when you found me. And I must say, I am quite thankful you did. Not to mention, You're much cuter than I'd imagined you would be."

Ritsuka looked away, blushing. "What do you mean 'save me'?"

"I intend to take you someplace safe, where she can't hurt you."

"Like where?" he asked with a bitter laugh. "If I leave she'll just search the village."

I never said I lived in the village," he stated pointy, as he finished the last stitch. "I am a high ranking nobleman in a near by kingdom. Please come back to my kingdom with me so I can keep you safe."

"I still don't understand why you want to save me."

"Because, the minute I laid eyes on you, I instantly fell in love with your caring and gentle nature, and was captivated by your beautiful violet eyes."

Soubi reached out and lightly caressed Ritsuka's cheek. "So, please, let me protect you."

But I'd be putting even more people in danger. Like I said, she'd search the village, and there's no telling what she'd do to the innocent villagers.

"What if I had my knights protect the village?"

"Can you promise no one will get hurt?" Ritsuka asked after a short hesitation.

"I can grantee you no one else will be harmed," he said as he took Ritsuka's hand.

"Alright. I'll go, as long as no one else gets hurt."

"I give you my word, everyone will be safe."

"Alright," Ritsuka nodded "I-I'll go with you."

"The two escaped to Soubi's kingdom where they lived happily ever after Soubi told Ritsuka with a smile.

"How come I had to be the princess? You have the hair for it," Ritsuka wined. "And for the record, I could so handle saving you."

"Oh really?" Yamato asked, hands on her hips. "Well when its your turn, prove it."

"Oh you bet I will!" Ritsuka challenged.

Youji just laughed. "Well regardless, its my turn.

"No its my turn!" Yamato insisted.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. I need to prove I am not a princess and can save Soubi, I'm next," Ritsuka countered. This soon escalated into an all out war.

**A/N: so sorry it took so long to post I've been super busy with drama club and I'm sad to say next years posts will be even slower.**

**I'm singed up for chorus show quire mock trial majorettes fall play spring musical tennis and possibly track and field **

**Plus home work but I'll make sure I find time to keep writing any way about this story **

**If there's a spific fairy tale you want to see for someone spific just let me know and I will happily write it for you I'm planing on writing a couple for the zeros boys and girls both **

**Thank you for reading please review**


	2. Beauty and the Beast

Seimei called to the small, dark haired boy, running in the meadow, filled with wildflowers, in front of there house.

"What is it, nii-chan?" Ritsuka asked.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka, but you can't stay here anymore." he declared, with no remorse in his tone. "I need to go somewhere far, far away. The only one willing to take you in, I must warn you is a hideous beast. He'll be here for you tonight, once you fall asleep. I have to leave, now."

He walked over and pressed his lips to Ritsuka's forehead. "Goodbye, my dear little brother."

"W-wait! niichan! I don't want to live with some hideous beast! I want to live with you!" but he was already gone.

Ritsuka was very smart, so it didn't take him long to come up with a plan to out smart the beast.

_Seimei said, the beast would take me in my sleep, so if I don't sleep he cant' take me. then Seimei will have to come back_. he thought to himself.

Ritsuka ran back to the house to wait for Seimei to return. fortunately, or unfortunate, he was up late last night and early this morning and had fallen asleep by 9:30.

when he awoke, he was resting on an extravagant, silk bed in an elaborately decorated room.

isthis a dream," hewhispered. he got up and noticed a note on the table.

_i know you're scard. I'm sorry this had to happen. when you wakeup, go outside your room and down the stairs, I'll be waiting for you in the parlor. i hope we can befriends. Soubi_

_friends? not likely, he thought as he crumpled up the note_, before heading down stairs.

The room he came towards dark. The only light came forma large marble fireplace on the far side of the room. The only furniture were two large velvet chairs, facing each other in the center, there was a window, but it was covered by thick velvet drapes.

"hello, Ritsuka, I'm sorry about your brother said a man sitting in one of the chairs. it was too dark for Ritsuka to get a good look at the man

"where's my brother?" he asked.

"didn't he tell you? something happened in town, and they're going to execute him, so he asked me to look after you."

"executed?" Ritsuka whispered. He told me he had to go someplace faraway, so I had to go live with an awful beast. Even is far away, but you hardly seem like a beast to me."

Soubi got up and opened the thick curtain allowing golden sunlight to stream through the man Ritsuka saw was undeniably handsome with long blond hair, deep blue eyes and a muscular frame though his beauty was marred by thick ugly scars that looked like they were made by whips covering his face and body.

"This is horrifying," he took a step towards Soubi. "who did this to you."

"You-you're not discussed by me?"

"I'm discussed by who ever did this to you."

Soubi could only stare in disbelief.

"Its never okay to resort to violence," Ritsuka explained. "why would I be discussed bayou? You were clearly the micromere."

"You aren't repulsed by me," he whispered in aw. Suddenly Soubi rushed forward and wrapped Ritsuka in a hug "You are the first person who has ever told me that. Thank you. Thank you so much."

Ritsuka stood there, awkwardly before hugging himback.

"Thankyou for letting mestay here," ritsuka said once they had broken apart "is he really-didthey really," ritsuka stammered whatsoubi had said about his brother finally sinking in.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka, but yes they executed him at dawn."

Ritsuka burst into tears, clinging to Soubi. "Seimei big brother," he whimpered

Soubi rubbed circles on his back trying to sooth him.

"He's dead. He's all I've ever had."

"It will be okay he's in a better place now."

"no I'm all alone."

"no Ritsuka you are not alone I'm here I'll protect you I won't let you be alone."

Ritsuka fell silent and just sobbed into Soubi's shirt for along time.

"Dose anyone else live herewith you?" Ritsuka asked once he had finished crying."

"No. well now so do you but its Justus."

You must have been lonely before I got here

Sometimes. it's easier this way though people were always very cruel tome once they saw my scars why because they're ugly they. make me ugly.

"Stop it you're beautiful they're the ugly ones because they couldn't see that and I won't let you feel alone again I'll always be here for you

_The end Kio chirped_

"_I'm not that girly and I don't cry that much and SOUBI'S THE PRINCESS" Ritsuka shouted_

"_Why are you here anyways?" soubi asked "it was suppose to be just me Ritsuka_

_Yuiko invited me, Natsuo, Youji, Koya and Yamato I may have also invited Ritsu, Nisagi, Nisai, and Seimei_

_Why_

_Kio just shrugged "anyway who's next?" he asked, launching a full scale argument as to who's turn it was_

**I know this chapter wasn't that good**

**Kio came up with it what do you want XD**

**Review anyway**


	3. Little Mermaid

Yamato looked out to the sea from her seat in her small little row boat. It was about to storm, however, she was enjoying looking at the fish too much to notice, until it was right over top of her. The rain poured down, sinking her little row boat.

Down she sank, as the waves threatened to pull her under.

She struggled with all her might, but she was no match for the ocean.

The air slowly started slipping from her lungs.

Just before she lost her last breath, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and pull her to the surface.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked from behind her.

A gentle pair of hands turned her around, to reveal a beautiful black haired girl. "Land is right over there," the girl pointed to the sure behind her. "Go home, and stay safe."

"Wait, before you go, what is your name?" Yamato asked as she approached land.

"Koya. And You are?"

"Yamato"

"Yamato, go home, and be safe."

"Thank you," she whispered as she reached the sure.

Koya smiled and sunk back to the depths of the sea.

"Yamato," she whispered to herself.

About a week had gone past, and Koya was starting to grow depressed. What's wrong, Koya?" Ritsuka, one of Koya's sisters, asked.

"_Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" Ritsuka interjected. Why am I a girl again?" _

"_Because, Koya said so. Deal with it!" came Yamato's reply. "Now shut it!" _

I've fallen in love, but I'll never see her again," Koya said softly.

"Why?"

"Because, she's human."

"Doesn't mean you'll never see her again."

Ritsuka thought for a minute. "Maybe Ritsu could help."

"You mean that wicked old sea which!"

"Did someone call for me," asked a blond man, as he swam out of a near by cave.

"What would it take for me to give you legs?" Koya demanded.

"Not much. Just your cute sister here," he reached out and caressed Ritsuka's cheek.

"Done," Ritsuka declared before Koya could argue.

"Ritsuka don't!" Koya protested.

"He still has Soubi," he explained.

The old sea witch smiled. That, I do." He turned to Koya, "Your legs will last for

A week. Only true love's kiss can make them permanent. If that doesn't happen, you either have to kill this girl, or you will die," Ritsu said, quickly.

A bright light appeared, then it all went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When Koya awoke, she found herself standing on the beach.

"Koya! Koya!" a voice called as arms wrapped around her in an embrace. "I'm sorry," the blond pulled back slightly. I'm Yamato." Tears filled the dark haired girl's eyes.

Not remember her? She was all Koya could think about

"Yamato! Wait up!" a marron hired boy called as he ran up to her.

"Natsuo this is koya, the one I told you about. Koya this is Natsuo.

"Thank you for saving Yamato," Natsuo smiled.

"Oh! It was no trouble. I was in the area, anyway."

"Koya! You should come back to the castle with us!" Yamato shouted, gleefully. "Don't you think so, Natsuo?"

"If you think it is. Sure. She can come back."

Yamato squeeled, grabbing koya's arm and dragging her off.

"You live here?" Koya asked in disbelief. Upon seeing the towering stone castle.

Yamato shrugged. "I eat and sleep here, but I leave when ever I possibly can."

"Where do you go?"

"The river or the forest, usually."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"Look let's just go in, okay?"

"I'm sorry for being so nosey," Koya whispered.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled. Its just hard to talk about is all."

"No. no no. I'm the one who made you uncomfortable."

"Yeah but you didn't mean to."

"Can we just get going?" Natsuo interjected.

"Fine. Fine. Come on." Yamato agreed.

_Why am I here?_ Koya thought to herself. _She's obviously happy with this Natsuo guy.._

Yamato's parents weren't home, and koya's last days passed in happy friendship. She never did persue Yamato romantically though.

On her final day, Koya sat on the beach she had first met Yamato on, and waited for her life to end.

_Yamato, not liking where this was heading, quickly interjected with her own, happier ending._

"Koya!" Yamato called, running over to her. "I saw your letter! You can't leave! Natsuo and I aren't together! He's my brother! You're the one I love."

"What?" Koya whispered.

"I said I love you," Yamato stated, taking Koya's hand in her own.

She leaned in and they shared true love's first kiss.

"_And YAY! We get a happy ending too!" Yamato cheered. "Who wants to go next?"_

**This is my first time writing for the Zero girls or yuri in general so please tell me what you think**

**Personally Yamato is my favorite character so I'm glad I finally wrote something for them**


End file.
